Applications of liquid crystal displays have been continuously widened from small devices of an initial stage to notebook computers, LCD monitors, color LCD projectors, LCD televisions, car navigation systems, personal phones, outdoor/indoor measurement instruments, and the like. In some applications, such as LCD monitors and LCD televisions, a backlight unit having a high brightness may be used.